New Girl
by princessdancingsunshine3
Summary: What happens when Avery's dad gets transferred to New York? What will happen to these four friends when they find out the secrets that one of them has been carrying. (I'm really bad at summaries sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Lucas POV

I was sitting in Riley Matthew's house with my four friends watching a movie.

"So, did you hear that we're getting a new student tomorrow?" Riley asked the group. "SSSSSHHHHHH!" "Oh, Farkle hush!" Maya said as she paused the movie. "NNNOOOO! Maya! That. Was. A. Critical. Moment" Maya ignored him and turned to Riley. "So do you know who it is?" "Yeah, my dad told me about her. He said her name was like Audrey or something. I can't remember. She moved here from California." "Cool, that's cool, that's SSSOOOO cool. Now can we please get back to the movie?!" "Farkle! Shut UP!" Maya replied while hitting the play button on the remote. "C'mon Maya, let's continue our conversation in the kitchen." Riley said while pulling Maya up. "GET SOME MORE POPCORN!" "Yeah, yeah Farkle. You eat so much popcorn, I swear one day you're going to explode into one mountain of popcorn" Farkle started doing this weird thing where he looked like he was an exploding volcano. Riley and Maya went into the kitchen. I got up and left Farkle hovering near the TV yelling "C"MON! KILL HIM!" I went into the kitchen to find Mr. Matthews in there with Riley and Maya. They were talking about the new student. He listened to their conversation as he went and opened the fridge. "Her name is Avery Jennings and she's from Pasadena." I dropped the bottle of soda I was holding and froze. It burst on the floor and Riley, Maya, and Mr. Matthews were looking at me confused. They kept asking me questions, but I couldn't hear them. I was lost in my own thoughts. It can't be her! There's no way! Riley's words snapped me back to the real word. "Lucas? HEY! Are you okay?" There's also the fact that Maya smacked my arm really hard. "OW!" "And he's back." Maya then turned her back and sat back down at the kitchen table. "Lucas? Are you okay?" Mr. Matthews was mopping the soda off the floor. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" "Well for one, you zoned out and looked like a zombie for a few minutes." "Sorry, I thought I saw something in the fridge. I'm fine." "Yeah, Okay Huckleberry. Don't do that again. I was almost worried about you for a second." "Aw that's sweet." "Well if you left, who would I make fun of?" "That's more like it." Maya sat down and she tried to continue the previous conversation. "So, this new girl. She's not going to be a snobby surfer girl? Is she?" "Oh its nine thirty. I have to go. My mom would want me home." I hurried and grabbed my coat and rushed out the door. I could still hear their conversations as I left the apartment. "That was weird, even for him." "Yeah, I wonder what's wrong." He could barely hear Riley's voice as she responded. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Avery POV

I was so excited for my new school! "C'MON, TYLER! HURRY UP!" I smoothed my new dress and fixed my headband. "MOM! He isn't getting ready fast enough!" "Calm down sweetie. We have plenty of time before school starts." "I know, I just want to get there early and meet my teachers." "Avery, shut it, I'm right here!" Tyler came down the stairs and grabbed his keys. "Now, don't forget to buy some breakfast at school." "We know mom!" I hurried to the car and begged for him to unlock it. The ride to school seemed like it took forever. Even though we only lived ten minutes away. We passed a group of teenagers on our way. There was a short blonde, a tallish brunette, a tall skinny kid with a beanie, and another tall guy with short sandy blondish-brownish hair. They looked like my age, I wondered if they go to my school. As we passed them they were laughing. It looked like the blonde and the guy in the beanie were together. It didn't look like the brunette and the other guy were together, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were. All of the group looked like they were attractive. When they got closer I got a better look at them. I looked at the guy by the brunette and I did a double take and looked back. _Wes?_ I thought. _No, it can't be. He probably just looks like Wes._ I looked out my window and saw the school. It looked pretty big. Tyler pulled into the parking lot and claimed a spot near the front. Not many people were here this early. I kept her eyes out for the group of friends I saw on the way, but no such luck. After going to the office and getting her locker assignment and my class schedule, I went to my first class. My schedule said my teacher's name was Mr. Matthews. He wasn't in there so I just took a seat in the front of the fourth row. I went to my seat and pulled out my books. The bell rang about five minutes later and students shuffled into the halls. The door opened and I heard laughter, I looked up and saw the blonde and brunette I saw on the way to school. Their arms were linked and they were cackling. "So, he shut the car door. And he got his pants stuck in the door. He turned around and tried to unlock the car, but he locked his keys in the car! So he called my mom and she had to come and pick him up. When she got there his pants were in shreds and he told her that he had tried to gnaw himself free." "Oh, My, God, Riley! Is there anyone who's dorkier than your dad?" The blonde said gasping. "No, Maya that's not even the best part because then he got into the car without his shoes on, so my mom asked him where his shoes were. And he lost them after he kicked them off and they went into the storm drain!" "I'm sorry Miss Hart, did you just call me dorky?" The teacher entered the classroom. "That depends Matthews, did you really lose your shoes in a storm drain?" He just looked away and said "Okay…" _Okay so the brunette's father is my teacher? I'd better get on their good side._ Both of them were almost in tears as they took their seats. The blonde, Maya, sat beside of me. And the brunette, Riley, sat on the other side of her. The guy with the beanie came in and sat behind Riley. "Ladies!" He announced as he took his seat. "Farkle." The girls said in unison. "Lady." He said while he kissed Maya's forehead. "Ew! Guys quit it!" "What are they doing it again?" I heard a voice come from the door and I turned to see the other guy. _Okay, now I'm certain it's Wes!_ He smiled and started to take his seat behind Maya. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. He quickly looked away and took his seat. But as soon as he sat down he zoned out. "Oh, no! Not again!" Riley said. "Why does he keep doing this?" Maya asked both of them "I don't know, he did this last night too." Maya turned around and waved her hand in front of his face. "Lucas?" _Lucas?_ "C'mon Huckleberry! Wake UP!" She smacked his arm and he snapped back to life. "OW! Maya would you quit doing that!" "Stop doing what? This?" She smacked his arm again. "Ow, stop!" She tried to hit him again, but this time he caught her hand. "Nice try." She smirked and then she got up in his face. "HA HUUUURRR!" She yelled. "Maya!" Riley said to her friend. "Sorry Riley, I'll just let him decide. Do you prefer this?" She said as she smacked his arm. "Or this? HA HUUURRR!" He didn't answer he just smirked and tipped an imaginary hat at her. She turned back around in her seat, clearly annoyed. "Ooooooohohhoho." She said. This behavior with them must be their usual behavior, because none of the other students seemed to be too interested. The class went by really quickly. I wasn't paying attention much. I was too distracted by everyone around me. Wes kept looking over at me and then glanced back at his books. Riley, Maya and Farkle weren't paying attention at all. Maya was doodling, Farkle was too, but he was drawing the world and writing Farkle Nation over and over again. _Weird._ Riley, kept looking over at Wes. She looked concerned. The end of class couldn't come soon enough. I hurried to my next class and found that the guy, Farkle was in my class. It was science so I had to be assigned a lab partner. Coincidentally I was assigned Farkle. I walked over and he immediately started talking to me. "Hi, I'm Farkle." "I'm Avery, is Farkle a nickname or?" "No, why?" "No reason. I like it. It's unique." "Thank you." They went through the class and he wouldn't stop talking about his friends. He told me all about them. Riley, was the kind one. She would do anything for her friends. She is very clumsy. Maya, was in fact, his girlfriend. She was feisty and she loved to create trouble. It was a little awkward when he got to Wes. Only apparently, the people here call him Lucas. I wonder if that's his middle name. He told her that he was like Riley. He would do anything for his friends. He plays sports and he is form Texas. He moved here about three years ago. He didn't mention anything about him and Riley being together so I assumed that they weren't a couple."What's Farkle Nation?" I casually brought up. He looked kind of confused. "Oh, I, um saw you drawing something in class and it said Farkle Nation." "Oh, yeah. It's the world." Okay, now I was confused. "Huh?" "It's what the world's going to be when I take it over." He chuckled and looked over at me. "I know, I'm pretty weird. But luckily I have great friends to match my personality." The bell rang and we cleaned up our area. "Hey, lunch is next, you should sit with us." I smiled at him and he left. I sighed. This is going to be a long day. I walked through the cafeteria and spotted Farkle and his friends. He waved me over. I walked over and sat down next to him and Maya, who sat across from Riley and Wes. He tensed up when I came over and I'm sure Riley noticed. She glanced at him and then at me a few times. Then it seemed like she shook it off, because then she smiled and greeted me. "Hi, I'm Riley. You must be Avery." I smiled and said hi. I noticed up close how attractive all of them were. Riley had long, lush brown hair, chocolate eyes and rosy cheeks. Maya was completely different. She had long golden hair, and piercing blue eyes. "Sup, I'm Maya." "Farkle, but you already knew that. She's my lab partner." He explained when he saw the quizzical look on Maya's face. Riley, turned to Wes. He was pretty preoccupied with his food, not eating it. Just shoving it around his tray. She nudged him and he looked up. There was no emotion on his face. "Hey, I'm Lucas, Lucas Friar." She gave him a small smile and continued to eat her food. _Please let this day be over soon._ She prayed.

The rest of lunch was really awkward…

Riley was friendly enough, but Wes (or should I say Lucas) didn't talk at all. Farkle and Maya would talk every once in a while, but they were enveloped in their own conversation. As soon as the bell rang Wes/Lucas got up and threw his food away (which he barely touched) and practically ran out of the cafeteria. Riley, got up and followed him. Maya and Farkle showed me my next class. Apparently, Riley was supposed to be in that class too, but she wasn't in there. I assumed that she was still with Wes. I shook off the feeling of jealousy that overcame me and tried to pay attention. Near the end of class, I asked to go to the bathroom. I didn't really need to go, I just needed a moment to myself. I walked by an empty classroom and heard voices inside. The door was open a crack so I peered in. I saw that it was Lucas and Riley inside. They both were sitting on the teacher's desk next to each other. "Lucas, tell me what's wrong" He just shook his head and sighed. "Nothing." "Come on Lucas this is me you're talking to. I know when something's wrong. You can tell me anything." "I know Riley. It's just…" He sighed again. "It's complicated…" She rested her hand on his and I felt a pang of jealousy. "Lucas, talk to me." "Alright…" He turned to face her. "Okay, so you know that new girl? Avery?" She nodded. "Well-" the bell rang cutting him off. "C'mon. We've got to get to class. Maya will kill me if I'm not there. But come to the bay window after school. I'll text Maya and Farkle." They both got up and moved towards the door. I quickly moved away and jumped to a random locker and started to twist the lock. They both exited the classroom and hadn't noticed me. I walked into my class and saw that I had Riley, Maya, and Farkle in my class. Like the other class, they sat in the same order. Except for the fact that Lucas wasn't in this class. I took the seat behind Maya and buried my face into my book. The teacher walked in and started class. Riley was a little less friendly then she was earlier, but I figured that she was still curious about her conversation with Lucas. She spent most of the class whispering to Maya. I'm guessing that she was telling her about her conversation with Lucas. _God, it feels so weird to call him that._ "Wait, What?!" Maya whisper yelled to Riley who just nodded. I put my nose back in my book as they both looked back at me. Riley just glanced, but Maya took a longer look. She was looking me up and down. Luckily she didn't have long because the bell rang. That was the last class of the day and I couldn't wait to get out of there, but Riley and Maya beat me to the door. They both jumped out of their seats as the bell rang and raced out the door. Farkle followed suit and ran after them. I took my time, because I knew that I didn't have to worry about bumping into any of them on the way home. I decided to check out the library before I walked home and maybe check out a few books. Tyler had soccer practice after school, so I had to walk home. I stayed in the library for about a half an hour until he walked in. I ducked my head and collected the books at my table and ran out. He didn't notice me since he was checking in a book. I noticed he was wearing a big smile on his face. I wondered what he was doing here so late. I started to walk home when it started to rain. _Great_ I thought. Luckily, I didn't live very far. I was walking down the street when I saw Riley, she was on the street doing a spastic jig of some sort. Then she just yelled out a big YAAAAYYYY! Then she stopped when she saw me looking at her. She just smiled and waved. She turned and walked up the steps of an apartment building and used her key to get in. _I wonder why she's getting home so late. She left before I did._ I thought of Lucas in the library, I wondered if they were together. I got a pit in the bottom of my stomach at the thought. I could see from here that she had a big smile on her face. She looked like she was on cloud nine. _I wonder why she's so happy._ I thought of Lucas. The pit in my stomach grew as she opened the door and entered the building. Lucas had the same look on his face in the library. _She probably just had to wait for her father._ I nodded and shook off the feeling. _But that still doesn't explain Lucas._ My thoughts stopped when I saw two figures climbing up her fire escape. They reached the top floor and then they climbed through the open window. I saw long blonde hair and a beanie. I then saw a brunette come to the window from the other side, she sat down right away. Not even hazed by the fact that they just climbed into her room. I didn't see Lucas so I decided to wait. I waited at the cute café named Topanga's across the street for about thirty minutes. I was about to give up and go home, but as I was exiting the shop I saw a tall guy climbing up the fire escape and enter through the window. _Lucas_ I thought as I saw him take the seat next to Riley. (I know this might seem kind of creepy, but they **were** talking about me and I wanted to hear what he had to say.) I climbed up to the first story fire escape (since it was only a two story apartment building.) and I could barely hear their voices. "Okay Ranger Rick. Spill!" "Okay, so back in Texas, I got expelled from school and had to miss a year of school." _Wait what?!_ "Yeah, we already know all of this." "Maya, let him talk!" Riley scolded. "Okay, so instead of missing out on a year of school, they wanted me to go back to school, but no school in our district would take me because of my offenses. So my dad got a job offer in California… Pasadena, California." "Wait, isn't Pasadena where that girl lived?" "Who?" "Avery, which you would know if you were actually paying attention to the conversation we were having yesterday and not just stuffing you face with popcorn." "Wait, so this Avery girl, did you know her?" "Farkle! Let him talk… So did you Ranger Rick?" They all just sat there waiting for an answer. "Um, yeah… We kind of…. Dated." "Wait, wait. Hold on. So you and little miss headband, DATED?" "So you dated someone, what's so wrong with that." Farkle asked. "Well, that's just it. I wanted to change. I didn't know anyone where I was going and I didn't want them to know me just for what I did in the past." "Okay, but we understand that. I mean, you didn't tell us until a year after you met us and even then, it was Zay who told us." "Yeah, but it was different, it was right after it happened. I wanted to make sure that no one found out. I met Avery and she seemed so nice, I didn't want her to know the truth. I only had one idea to insure that she would never find out. I told her my name was Wes Manning." "Wait, so you gave her a fake name? How long did you wait until you told her?" "Well, I didn't… My family got transferred and I didn't want to leave it on a bad note. And until today, she never even knew that Lucas Friar existed." Silence eerily filled the room until Maya broke the silence. "You know, I finally like you Huckleberry!" "Maya!" I could practically see Farkle's red face. I noticed that Riley hadn't said anything in a while. I wonder if she already knew. "I'm just saying, that's impressive. And you kept that up for a whole year! Wow, I'm not sure that I'd be able to do that! OUCH!" I heard a smack sound. She assumed that it was Riley that hit her arm since she spoke up next. "Maya, let him talk!" "I know that you guys might feel angry and hurt that I didn't tell you, but-" He was cut off by Riley. "Why would we be mad? I mean, you never thought that you'd see this girl again. She was just a part of your life that's over now." _Ouch that kind of hurt._ "You just needed a fresh start. We can understand that." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, Huckleberry, how mean do you think we are?" "Plus, you're probably the only guy friend that I'll ever get, well, besides Zay. So what are you going to do about Avery?" "I don't know. I mean I never really thought about it. I was just kind of shocked to see her. To be honest, I felt kind of mad at first. Like she was going to mess up our friendship. I mean, she's a part of my past that I'm not proud of. I mean it's just a part of my life that I wish I could forget. Because I lied so long and because of the whole me getting expelled thing. But it's not her fault that her dad got transferred here. I guess I'll have to be honest with her." But I didn't hear anything past when Lucas said that he wanted to forget ever being with me, because I was running down the street with tears streaming down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's POV

As soon as lunch started I knew something was different. Farkle waved the new girl over to our table and she gratefully sat down. I noticed that Lucas tensed up when he saw her walking to the table. He kind of sank down in his seat and started picking at his food. She came over and I looked between her and Lucas for a minute. Then I noticed Maya was looking at me. She tipped her head at Avery, gesturing that she wanted me to be the one to introduce myself first. "Hi, I'm Riley. You're Avery right?" She smiled and nodded. She looked back and forth between all of us, kind of like she was studying us. Maya was the one who spoke up next. "Sup, I'm Maya." She smiled again and said hi. "Farkle, but you already knew that." Maya looked at him with a confused look on her face. "She's my lab partner." He explained and Maya nodded and went back to wolfing her food down. Lucas was sinking further down into his chair. _Why is he acting like this?_ I nudged his and flickered my eyes to Avery who kind of looked embarrassed. He sat up and looked at her with a mask on his face. "Hi, I'm Lucas. Lucas Friar." Then he sank back down in his chair and went back to picking at his food. I looked over to Maya and Farkle, but as usual they were off in their own little world. _So apparently I'm going to be talking to her._ I didn't mind I mean, she was nice and I told her all about all of us and once in a while Farkle or Maya would chime in, but I was worried about Lucas. He was so far down in his chair that his chin was at the table level. Then the bell rang and he jumped up, threw away his uneaten food and basically ran out of the cafeteria. I looked at Maya and Farkle and Maya nodded her head at the door. Signaling me to go after him. I got up and quickly went after him. I didn't bother with my class. It was with Harper so she would understand. I started to search the classrooms until I found him in an empty one near the girl's restroom at the end of the hall. He was sitting on the teacher's desk with him head in his hands. I opened the door and walked and sat next to him on the desk. "Hi" I said softly. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Hey" That's the way that we sat for a good thirty minutes, just sitting there looking at each other. I finally broke the silence when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Lucas. What's wrong?" He shook his head and glanced back at the desk sighing. "Nothing." I shifted so that I could look at him full on. "Lucas, come on, this is me you're talking to." He gave me a chuckle and looked up at me. "I know when something is wrong. You can always talk to me." "I know Riley, it's just…" He sighed again and glanced at his hand, which he placed beside of him on the desk. "It's complicated." I rested my hand on his and looked at him. "Lucas… Please, talk to me." He turned to face me. "Okay… So you know that new girl? Avery?" I nodded slowly. "Well…" The bell cut him off and I mentally cursed myself for not speaking up to him sooner. Maybe I could've heard what he had to say. "I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "C'mon, Maya will kill me if I'm late to class." He nodded and stood up and the helped me up. "But… Bay Window after school. I'll tell Maya and Farkle. Again he nodded and we walked towards the door. I saw Avery twisting the lock to a nearby locker. _Weird. I thought she had a locker near me?_ I shrugged and continued to my next class. I took my usual seat next to Maya and she leaned over. "Hey, where was Ranger Rick? He wasn't in my last period. Wait, were you with him?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Yes, but it wasn't like that." "Then what exactly was it like?" Avery came in and took the seat behind Maya. "I'll tell you in a minute" I said turning back to the front as the teacher came in. He talked for about thirty minutes and then he gave us a worksheet and let us talk when we were finished. Once Maya was done I turned to her and filled her in on the conversation I had with Lucas. "Wait, what?!" She whisper yelled when I got to part about Avery. I nodded and we both looked back at her. I just glanced but Maya took her time glancing her up and down. As soon as the bell rang, Maya, Farkle, and I jumped from our seats and ran to our lockers. Then we separated, usually we would walk home together, but Maya wanted to go to Topanga's to fill Farkle in so we wouldn't have to explain it all to him when Lucas got there. I however wanted to talk to Lucas. I wanted to know what to expect when he came over. I texted him and told him to meet me in the janitor's closet. When he walked in I looked up from my phone. I'd been texting Maya about her conversation with Farkle. He sat down on the bucket beside of me and continued the conversation. "So… It all started when I got expelled from my old school." Then he continued to tell me about how his dad was transferred to California where he met Avery. I have to admit. I was a little shocked when I found out that they had dated. When he got to the end he just looked up at me. "I'm really sorry that I never told you Riley. I just never thought that I would see her again and I hated the way that I lied to her. And you have every right to be angry with me but…" I cut him off by pulling him into a hug. He hesitated at first and then hugged me back. We stayed that way for a minute until I separated. "Lucas, I'm not mad at you." "You're not?" I shook my head and gave him a small smile. "I get it, it was a difficult time in your life and you just needed to start over. I get that… sometimes I want that." I place my hand on his again and looked into his eyes. "Lucas, I like you. I've liked you ever since I fell into your lap on the subway. And I completely understand if you need some time to mull over your feelings for her. You may be feeling confused and I get it. And…" Then he cut me off with a kiss. We haven't kissed since the subway in seventh grade. But this was nothing like that. That was just a peck. But this wasn't a deep, passionate one either. I was soft and comforting and lingered for a minute or two. And then he pulled away. I didn't really know what to say so I just stared for a minute before my face broke into a smile. I giggled and looked at my lap. "So…" then he looked back at me. "Riley, I cannot tell you how long I've been wanting to do that." "Me too." I said softly. We were leaning in again when my phone buzzed. I jumped and we bumped foreheads. "Ow… of course, leave it to me to ruin the mood." I giggled and held my forehead as I glanced down at my phone. "Maya just texted, their almost done talking." "Perfect timing huh?" We both chuckled and gathered up our stuff. "Um, thanks for telling me Lucas." "Of course. I can always talk to you right." I smiled and I opened the door. "Hey, I'll meet you at the bay window in about thirty minutes, I have to return a book to the library." I smiled and waved. "Bye." I turned around and started to walk home. I bit my lip and smiled. _He kissed me! He actually kissed me!_ I thought about it the whole way home. I didn't even care that it was raining and that I was getting soaked. When I got to the apartment I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started dancing on the street. I even let out one of my signature yay's. I stopped when I saw Avery on the other side of the street staring at me. I smiled and waved and then I turned and ran up the steps to the door. Fumbling with my keys I couldn't stop smiling. When I finally unlocked the door and swung it open I glanced back at Avery. She was still standing there. She was looking at the ground. She looked like she ate something bad and was about to hurl. I considered going over there but then I remembered Maya and Farkle. I ran up to my room and saw them climbing through the window so I went and sat with them. I still couldn't control my smile. "What's with the face?" Maya asked. "What face?" I said still smiling. "I think she means that face. You know the 'Anything in the world is possible because I'm **that** happy' look. Otherwise known as the look on your face." "By the way why were you so late? What did you pass a pet store on the way home and see some bunnies? That would explain the look too." "No… I was with Lucas." "Wait… Did this have to do with that spasm you had in the street a few minutes ago?" Maya said "You saw that?" I grimaced, "What did Ranger Rick do that made you so happy? Wait did he?!" She started to smoosh her cheeks together to make a kissy face, but I gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look and nodded my head towards Farkle. She shut up and nodded. Lucas climbed through the window and sat next to me. "Start talking Huckleberry." Then he launched into the story that he had told me earlier. "You know Huckleberry, I finally like you!" "Maya!" "No, I'm just saying! That's impressive. And you kept that up for a whole year? I don't even think I'd be able to do that! OUCH!" I smacked her arm. "Maya, let him talk!" "I know that you guys might be angry with me, and I totally get it if…" I cut him off. "Why would we be mad? I mean, you never thought that you'd see this girl again. She was just a part of your life that's over now." "You just needed a fresh start. We can understand that." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, Huckleberry, how mean do you think we are?" "Plus, you're probably the only guy friend that I'll ever get, well, besides Zay. So what are you going to do about Avery?" "I don't know. I mean I never really thought about it. I was just kind of shocked to see her. To be honest, I felt kind of mad at first. Like she was going to mess up our friendship. I mean, she's a part of my past that I'm not proud of. I mean it's just a part of my life that I wish I could forget. Because I lied so long and because of the whole me getting expelled thing. But it's not her fault that her dad got transferred here. I guess I'll have to be honest with her." We all nodded. I heard a clang on my fire escape and looked out the window. I didn't see anything so I decided that it must've been a squirrel or a bird. I saw Avery running down the street. _What is she still doing here? Was she spying on us?_ I shook my head. She probably just stopped at Topanga's or something.

I kept tossing and turning all night. I couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking about what Lucas had said earlier that day. _She's just a part of my past that I'm not proud of._ Would I become a part of his past that he wanted to forget. I know he didn't mean it like that. He didn't want to forget her, he just wanted to forget who he was with her. _I wonder if she still has feelings for him._ I wondered. I mean, she still wanted to be with him when he moved away. What if she still liked him? What if he still likes her? _No that's not true. He told you that he likes you! He kissed you yesterday. He never thought that he was going to see her again._ After the guys left, I filled Maya in on what happened in the janitor's closet. She squealed and screamed "RILEY!" when I got to the part about the kiss. I took her an hour to leave after that. She wanted to know every single detail.

I woke up the next morning and was very tired. I hadn't gotten to sleep until four AM. And I had to get up for school at seven. "Hey! Rise and Shine!" "UUUGGGHHH, Peaches turn off the light." "What's the matter Pumpkin?" "I feel like I'm sick." "Really?" she said with an amused smile on her face. "What disease do you have?" "The fufu's." "Oh, really. Well I better get away from you. I don't want to catch anything." She said while jumping onto my bed and rolling all over me. "Okay that's enough silliness for the morning. Can we please get up?" "Fine. But you have to help me! I think I fell out of bed in the middle of the night and my back hurts." "You're so weird! C'mon we have to hurry, Lucas and Farkle are already downstairs." Once I got ready and ate breakfast. (My mom insisted) We headed on outside and took our usual route to school. As usual we found a lot to talk about and we found ourselves having more fun with each other than we ever have before. Me and Lucas clasped hands for some of the time. One car went really slow by us and it was weird. But then Maya started talking about how they were probably just staring at her since she's a beautiful human being and struck a pose at the car. That sent us all into another fit of laughter. After that the car sped off. When Maya and I entered the classroom I saw Avery, sitting in the back corner of the room reading. "If she sticks her nose any further into that book, she'll have to become a page herself." Maya whispered. I snorted really loudly and she turned to look at us. She narrowed her eyes at us and turned away. "Jeez, what was that about?" "Who knows?" Farkle came into the classroom followed by Lucas. Lucas didn't even look at Avery, he just went and sat at his usual spot and started talking. I looked back at Avery and noticed she was looking at him. She seemed mad, then she noticed me looking and then she turned her attention back to her book. Class went by really fast. Mostly it was the same. Maya teasing Lucas, him laughing and going along with the game. Farkle being really smart and getting his 400th A (Which he made a really big deal about. He started marching around the classroom pointing at random students and told them he was smarter than them.) At the end of class we got up from our seats and started gathering up our stuff. "So, we still on for Topanga's after school?" "Yup, that is if you and Ranger Rick don't have anything to do later?" She said raising an eyebrow. "What would we have to do later?" He asked looking at her. "Well you know…" She made a quick kissy face by puckering up her lips. "What? Why would you do that?" "Never mind, Huckleberry. Just meet us at Topanga's at three thirty." She started to walk away and dragged Farkle. She quickly turned back around. "And don't get distracted studying." She made air quotes when she said studying and smirked walking away. "SEE YOU LOSERS AT LUNCH!" She yelled without even looking back at us. Lucas and I looked at each other smiling as we walked to the library. We talked all the way there. It wasn't at all awkward like it was after our last kiss. When we got to the library he held the door open for me and bowed. "After you Madam." He said in his horrible British accent that I loved. I curtseyed and smiled "Why thank you kind sir." We laughed and then walked to a table near the back of the wall. We started studying and eventually just forgot the studying and just talked. We were completely unaware that we had a pair of eyes watching us the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

Avery's POV

I woke up the next morning dreading to go to school. I didn't want to see Lucas/Wes. I didn't want to see him enjoying his new better life without me. I tried to convince mom that I was sick, but it didn't sell. I got out of bed and got dressed. On the way we saw the group walking to school, I told Tyler to slow down for a moment. I saw that Riley and Lucas were holding hands and they were laughing and then they noticed the car going slow by them. And then Maya said something and struck a pose at the car and they all burst out laughing. I told him to speed up again and I looked out my window. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I quickly brushed it away when we got to the school. I stopped by really quickly at my locker and grabbed my books and then I made my way to class. I took a seat in the back row and stuffed my face into a book. I heard laughter and saw Riley and Maya enter. They sat down and Maya whispered something to Riley that made her snort with laughter and they both looked back at me. I glanced up and narrowed my eyes at them. They looked back at each other, Maya looked at Riley with a 'what was that about' face and Riley just shrugged. Farkle came in and glanced back at me and gave me a small smile, then he continued to talk to Riley and Maya. Then Lucas came in. I glanced up from my book. I had a small smile on my face, but he didn't even look at me. He just started talking and laughing. I was boiling mad at this point. I just continued to give him the death glare behind his back. I noticed Riley was looking at me so I turned back to my book. The class was different today. No one seemed to participate except for the four in the front. Farkle then got up and made a grand show of his four hundredth A. When the bell rang they all got up and walked out. I could hear bits of their conversation as I walked out. "…Topanga's after school." They all agreed. "…If ranger rick and you don't … anything later." Lucas said something that I didn't hear, something like. "What would we be doing?" Maya just smirked and puckered her lips a little. My eyes widened when I realized what she meant. I sped up and walked past them. I headed to the library. My safe place. Or so I thought, before Riley and Lucas walked in five minutes later. He pulled the door open for her, bowed and said something that made her giggle. She curtsied and said something back as they entered. They walked over to a table in the back and sat down. They studied for a while and then they got up and left as the bell rang. They headed out the door and I paused. I wasn't sure if they would want me to sit with them again. I mean I didn't want to sit there either. But it was better than sitting by myself in a bathroom stall, so I walked to the lunch room. I got my lunch, which was spaghetti and meatballs and a soda and searched for a place to sit. I saw Farkle wave me over smiling. Riley and Lucas were sitting with their backs to me. I walked over to the table and my foot got caught on a chair. I stumbled and ran into someone and got knocked aside. My tray contents slid off of my tray and onto Riley's head. She gasped when she got covered head to toe with spaghetti sauce and cherry coca cola. "OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" She didn't say anything, she just stood up slowly and walked out. She didn't even look at me. Maya looked at me and then jumped up after Riley. Followed by Lucas and then Farkle. Who just looked at me sadly and then ran after his friends. I was seriously considering the stall now, but Riley would probably be in there cleaning off. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. I faced a girl with long brown hair and a lot of makeup on. Kind of like the exact girls that I try to avoid. "That was pretty funny what you just did to Riley." I scoffed and stared at her. "I didn't mean to." "OH, don't be sorry! I can't stand her and her little friends of hers. I'm Missy by the way, Missy Bradford. Anyways, we would like to invite you to sit with us." She gestured to a table with a group of girls who looked just like her. I kind of was shocked. "Um, no thanks. I should probably go check on her." I spun on my heel and ran out the door before she could say another word. I found Lucas and Farkle outside of the girl's bathroom. They were trying to convince Riley to come out. I could hear water running and I heard Riley crying in the bathroom. Farkle noticed me. "Hey Avery. Look, I don't really think that this is the best time to…" "Look, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I am just a big klutz. I tripped over a chair and then ran into someone and then my tray tipped over. I am REALLY sorry Riley." There wasn't a reply from the bathroom for a minute. "It's ok. I mean I understand. My inner klutz can come out at the worst times too." She came out a few minutes later. Apparently she and Maya had been washing her hair. She gave me a small smile before heading to class with Maya. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. _Geez, who knew new schools could be so complicated._

I entered Topanga's around four o clock later that day and saw the foursome in a group of chairs near the doorway talking to a short brunette woman. "Thanks Mom." I heard Riley say and then the lady went back around the counter. And started talking to a blonde woman. "MOM MAKE SURE TO GIVE ME EXTRA WHIPPED CREAM!" Maya yelled. _Mom? But Riley just called… "_ Sure thing baby girl." The blonde woman called. _Just my luck_.

I got up and walked out the door. Once I got outside I felt someone grab my arm. "Avery… Hey. We need to talk." I stared into the green eyes that once made my stomach flip upside down. "Oh, so NOW you want to talk?" "Please, Avery. I have to get this off my chest." I sighed and sat down at the table outside of the café. I gestured for him to sit down. He then started to tell me the whole story that he told the group the other day. "So, you regret that we ever dated?" "What, no! I regret how I was when we dated. It was fun. We had fun. I didn't want to ruin that. I know that you're probably really mad at me but…" Before I even knew what I was doing I grabbed him and kissed him. I heard a gasp at the doorway and I saw Riley. She stood there with two coffee cups in her hand. "Riley…" Lucas' eyes widened when he noticed her. She dropped the coffee cups and ran up the steps. "RILEY!" He yelled running after her. I noticed that Maya was standing in the doorway with Farkle behind her. She looked from me to Lucas who was already climbing up the fire escape to Riley's apartment. "Oh, what did you do now?" She sighed before running up the steps and crossing the street to the fire escape. Farkle, just looked at me and shook his head before joining his friends at Riley's window. I could hear Maya shouting at Lucas from here. And I heard Farkle climbing up and attempting to calm her down. All I could hear was. "THE BAY WINDOW IS LOCKED! LOCKED! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I could hear the fire escape bang as Maya attempted to attack Lucas but Farkle stopped her. I heard it all, but I didn't see it. I was on the ground leaning against the wall sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Okay so, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I started school this week and I have a lot of homework. I tried to update my last chapter really fast the other night and I updated the wrong chapter... So here's the RIGHT chapter.**

Lucas' POV

The day was going great! It was fine… until we got to lunch. The day just started to go downhill from there. We all saw Farkle wave someone over to our table. We all knew that the person he waved over was Avery. I decided not to worry about it. I was planning to talk to her after school. I was talking to Riley when I heard a chair squeak, then someone grunted, and then a clutter of feet. Then I saw someone's entire lunch contents tip over onto Riley. She gasped and was covered with food. I looked up and saw Avery with wide eyes and her hand covering her mouth. "OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" Riley just calmly stood up and walked out, without even looking at Avery. Maya glared at her before following Riley. I was next, I glanced up at her and then ran after the girls. I saw Maya at the end of the hall, run into the girl's restroom. So I sat near the door, waiting on them to come out. I heard running water, and Riley's muffled sobs, and I could hear Maya attempting to calm her down. "Riley, please. It's going to be okay. I have extra clothes in my bag." I heard footsteps and I saw Farkle running down the hallway near us. "Is she…" I shook my head and he sat down near the door. Riley's sobs had slowed down. "Riley, please! She didn't do it on purpose." Farkle said into the bathroom. "Riley. Please talk to us!" I heard more footsteps, but I didn't look up. I expected it to be Riley's father. Until Farkle started talking. "Look, Avery… I don't think now is the best time to…" She cut him off by yelling into the bathroom. "Look, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! I am just a big klutz. I tripped over a chair and then ran into someone and then my tray tipped over. I am REALLY sorry Riley." We didn't hear anything from the bathroom so I was beginning to think that Riley was just going to ignore her too. "It's ok… My inner klutz can come out at the worst times too. I understand." Of course leave it to Riley to forgive anyone. She came out a few minutes later with damp hair and new clothes on. She gave Avery a small smile before linking arms with Maya, who glared at Avery, and then walked off to class. I looked at Farkle and he just shrugged. The day was fine after that. Avery kind of avoided us after the lunch incident. After school we all met up at Topanga's. Riley's mom came up to our cluster of seats and took our order. I heard the bell chime and I noticed Avery from the corner of my eye. Topanga smiled "Be right up!" "Thanks mom!" She walked back over to the counter and gave Katy the orders. "MAKE SURE TO MAKE MINE WITH EXTRA WHIPPED CREAM MOM!" Maya yelled to her mother. "Of course Baby Girl!" Avery very quickly got a drink and exited. I looked at Riley and she smiled and nodded her head towards the door. This was it… I was going to tell her all about my past. I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Avery… Hey. We, um, need to talk." She looked at me with a cold glare. "Oh, so NOW you want to talk?" I nodded. She sighed and sat down at the table near the corner on the outside. She gestured for me to sit down. I launched into the whole story that I told the group yesterday. "So, you regret that we ever dated?" "What, no! I regret how I was when we dated. It was fun. We had fun. I didn't want to ruin that. I know that you're probably really mad at me but…" She grabbed and kissed me. I didn't know what was happening. I heard a gasp at the door and I turned to see Riley, clutching two coffee cups. One said Riley and the other said Lucas, but it was crossed out and someone (Maya) had written Huckleberry on it. My eyes widened. "Riley…" I started, but she dropped the coffee cups and ran up the steps before I could stop her. "RILEY!" I ran after her. She was already in the door. I was climbing up the fire escape. When I reached the top I saw that the curtains were shut. I tried opening the window, but it was locked. In all the years that I've known Riley, she's never locked the bay window. Maya was climbing now and I saw Farkle running across the street. "What's wrong?" Maya asked when she saw me standing there. "It's locked…" "What?! That's impossible! She'd never lock…" She tried the window herself to find that it didn't open. She turned to me angry. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" "Maya… Calm down." By this time, Farkle was at the top. "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! IT'S LOCKED! THE BAY WINDOW IS LOCKED!" She turned to me. "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She lunged at me, but Farkle caught her and held her back. "Farkle! Let me go!" "If you guys think that bickering is going to make Riley open the window. Then you're clearly mistaken." He said gesturing at the currently locked window. "Honey! Open this window right now!" Maya called. There was no reply. "Fine, I shouldn't have to do this! But you're making me! I call ring power!" "Curses!" She opened the window lightning fast and yanked Maya in, who was standing right by the window, and then slammed the window and locked it again. Now Farkle and I just waited. We sat down and I filled him in on what happened outside. He smacked the back of my head at the end. "Way to go, ya freak!" "I didn't kiss her!" "Yeah, but all Riley saw was you kissing her. It's all about perception of judgement." "Huh?" "What you see and what you think. And all she saw was a kiss." I glanced back at the street. We waited another thirty minutes. Then Maya opened the window and climbed out. She walked up to me angrily. "YOU! HOW COULD YOU!" She tried to attack me again, but again Farkle stopped her. I took this opportunity to walk over to the window and tap. "Riley? I promise, it's not what it looked like. Can you please let me in so I can explain?" I waited a minute, then the window slowly opened a crack. I climbed in and locked the window behind me. I climbed through and saw Riley sitting on the bed. Looking at me expectantly with tears on her cheeks. I said the first thing that came to my mind. "…Hey"


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is kind of rushed, but it goes along with what is going to happen later in the series. Don't worry, this isn't the end of them. It just moves the story along. I promise to update soon. Hope you like it!**

Riley POV

I couldn't believe it. They kissed! I was coming to give Lucas his coffee and then I saw them kissing. I gasped and tears came to my eyes. Lucas looked at me and his eyes widened. "Riley…" I dropped the coffee and ran up the steps. I heard him yell my name again, but I didn't care. I ran up the steps to the apartment and ran to my room. Knowing that they would try to come through the window I yanked the curtains shut. I knew that it wasn't going to be enough. I heard Lucas coming up the fire escape and I quickly locked the bay window. I heard a clang as Lucas reached the top of the fire escape and I sat down. He tried to open the window, but it stayed shut. I heard Maya climbing up now. "What's wrong?" She questioned to Lucas, who I guess was still standing outside. "It's locked…" "What? That's impossible… She'd never lock…" I heard her come over and try to yank the window open. I heard her start to yell at him and I started to cry. The day was going so well… I heard Farkle come up and try to calm Maya down, but she continued to scream at him. She also tried to attack him multiple times. "Honey! Open this window right now!" I didn't reply, I was silently crying hoping that she wouldn't make me. "Fine, I shouldn't have to do this… But you're making me! I call ring power!" "Curses!" I muttered and I quickly yanked back the curtains, opened the window and pulled her in. I made sure to slam the window shut and I locked it behind her. "Okay, what's going on?" "You didn't see?" "No, all I saw was you dropping the coffee cups and running and Huckleberry running after you. What did Little Miss Headband do now?" "She kissed Lucas." I said in a small voice. "WHAT! Oh NOW Ranger Rick is gonna get it!" She tried climbing out the window, but I blocked her. "Maya, please let me handle this…" "Okay, tell me what happened." When I finished she just looked at me. "Maybe you're seeing this all wrong." How?" "Well, all you saw was a kiss, he wasn't kissing her so, she must've kissed him like a second before you came out. Maybe he didn't have time to process what was happening." "But Maya, even if she did kiss him. He didn't stop her." Then we just sat in silence. I heard Farkle yelling at Lucas. "Go." "What, why?" "Because right now, Lucas needs you more than I do." "You do realize I'm going to yell at him." "Yeah, but. At least there will be someone else there to hold you back." She got up and hugged me and then climbed out the window. I could hear her shouting at Lucas, then she tried to attack him again. Lucas walked over to the window while Farkle was busy trying to calm Maya down enough to ask what happened. "Riley? I promise, it's not what it looked like. Can you please let me in so I can explain?" I hesitated. After a moment I unlocked it and opened it a crack. As he opened it I walked over and sat on the bed. Tears were still on my cheeks and I didn't feel like wiping them off when I knew a fresh wave of them were coming soon enough. He climbed in and looked at me. "…Hey" I literally almost threw up. "Really Lucas! That's all you have to say? HEY?!" He sighed and started to walk over to the bed when I stood up and backed up. "I know Riles… I just don't know what I can say to…" I cut him off by holding up a finger and I walked over to my window. Maya and Farkle were standing near the window with their ears pressed against it. "Guys, please just give us some time alone please?" They sighed and Maya hesitated, but Farkle yanked her up and dragged her down the fire escape. I yanked the curtains shut and sat down on the window seat. Lucas stood there for a minute before walking over and sitting next to me. "Look Riley. Can I please explain what happened?" I looked at him and slowly nodded. He sighed and begun to talk. "Riley, I promise you. I did not kiss Avery. She kissed me. I was talking to her and explaining what I told you yesterday when all the sudden she grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't kiss back." "Then why didn't you pull away." "Because 1. She kissed like one second before you came out and 2. Because I was shocked. It was so sudden, I wasn't even thinking. Please Riley, you've got to believe me." "I do…" He hugged me before I could finish my thought. I knew what I had to do, but it would be so hard. I pulled away from him. "Lucas…" He pulled away and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I looked over at him sadly. "Lucas, I believe you. I believe that she kissed you and that you didn't kiss back. But…" I sighed. "I think that we both need some time to think over this." "What do you mean?" "Look, I like you… You know that I like you. I've liked you ever since I fell into your lap on the subway. And the other day when you kissed me the other day, it was the greatest moment of my life." I smiled slightly remembering. Then the smile faded as I went on. "But, when I saw you kissing her… My heart broke. And when I saw that you didn't pull away…" A tear slid down my cheek. Lucas tried to hug me but I scooted away. "I trust you Lucas, but… I think that we both need some time to think about what this means." "Riley…" "Lucas, please… Her coming has been a shock to both of us. You haven't seen her in what three years? When you left… You still loved her. I think that you need to think about how you feel about her and also how you feel about me. I love you Lucas. But we both need some time. Please…" He smiled at me sadly and nodded. Another tear slipped out and he wiped it away. He kissed me one last time. It only lasted a moment, but it felt like it lasted a million years. I pulled away and looked down at the ground. The tears were coming out rapidly now and I couldn't stop them. "I love you Riley, but I'll give you all the time you need." He kissed my head and climbed out the window. As soon as he climbed down I pulled my knees to my chest and let out a big sob. Maya came through the window and saw me. She sat next to me and hugged me. "Maya, we just broke up." We sat there for a while, me sitting there crying, with Maya cradling me in her arms. "Why can't the world be just you and me Peaches?" "If you want it to, then it is." I continued to cry. I didn't even want to think about what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long! I am going to try to update more frequently. There is another Author's note at the bottom so please read and comment your suggestions!**

Avery POV

I woke up the next morning and looked in the mirror. I looked like some sort of monster. My hair was in knots, my eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and I had tear tracks on my cheeks. I climbed back into bed and covered myself with the blanket. "Avery come on, get up we have to go… OH!" Tyler came in and pulled the blanket off of me. "What happened to you?! You look like you got hit by a bus." "Wow! Thanks! That's what every girl wants to hear." "Well, you look like a zombie. Does this have to do with those kids you were talking about?" "Yeah, kind of. They didn't do this though… It was my own stupidity." I collapsed back on the bed. "Okay, you're being dramatic. What did you do that is so bad?" "Well, you know the kid that looked like Wes? Well he is Wes…" He had a confused look on his face. "It's a long story, but his name is actually Lucas Friar. Long story short. I was mad, then he wanted to explain, I let him… and then I kissed him… That was my stupid mistake." "Why was kissing him stupid." "Because… his girlfriend saw us." "He has a girlfriend?" "Yeah, and then he ran after her without as much as another glance at me." "Ouch" "Well then her friends came out and saw them and then they got mad at me. Which I'm pretty sure her best friend hated me before, but now _her_ boyfriend, who was actually nice to me hates me too." I looked at him. "I really messed up didn't I?" He looks at me and pats my back. "Don't worry Aves, we all do it at some point, but you can't sit here and mope all day so get up." I groan and bury myself under the covers which he then yanks off. "If you're not up in 10 minutes I'm leaving without you!" I jump out of bed then, because I didn't want to run into any of them on the way to school. It was pouring down rain and the traffic was awful. When we got to school I went straight to my locker, grabbed my books and ran to class. I didn't want a confrontation in the hallway. When I got there I sat in the very back and pulled out a book to hide my face. People meandered into class one by one. But I froze when Maya and Farkle came into the classroom. Maya looked at me and stopped in her tracks and gave me a death glare. I shivered. Farkle just walked right to his seat and ignored me. Lucas walked in a minute before the bell rang. He looked awful. His eyes were hollow, his hair was a mess, and he had purple circles under his eyes. There was still no sign of Riley yet. The bell rang and nobody said a thing as Mr. Matthews walked into class. He looked at Riley's empty seat and sighed then he looked at Maya who was looking at him expectantly and shook his head. She slid down in her seat with a blank expression. Class continued without Riley. About thirty minutes in class Maya got a text and she jumped up in her seat, banging her knees on her desk. She reached into her bag and grabbed her phone. Lucas and Farkle leaned forward in their seats, no doubt to see if the text was from Riley. Maya didn't say anything, she had a conflicted expression on her face. She texted back and stared down her phone, waiting for a response. Mr. Matthews was also waiting expectantly. Another text came in. As Maya read it her eyes widened and she ran out of the classroom. Mr. Matthews did not object and he just watched her run out and slam the door closed. The entire classroom turned and saw her running down the hall towards the exit. It took him a minute, but he found his voice and told them to read chapters 1-48. When I was on page 24, two more phones rang out. Farkle and Lucas reached into their bags and grabbed their phones. Both with a worried expression on their faces. When they opened the text however, they relaxed. Farkle quickly texted back and Lucas just put his away in his bag. The bell rung twenty minutes later and I went to science. I sat at my desk and waited on Farkle. He sat down at the desk without a word towards me and immediately started to mix chemicals in a beaker. Once he had finished he started texting someone on his phone. I was able to see that it was Maya and also read some of their conversation.

 **M- Everything's fine, just needed to check up on Riles.**

 _F- What happened?_

 **M- She just texted me something that sounded weird. But turns out she was just…**

He then shifted his body and blocked part of the conversation.

 **M- Yeah, we're coming.**

 _F- We?_

 **M- Yup!**

 _F- I thought she wasn't coming today?_

 **M- I'm really convincing. Plus I called Ring Power. It wasn't completely against her will though. She just needed a shove.**

 _F- You are a Goddess Maya!_

 **M- Thx babe!**

His phone dinged again, but he shifted his body again, blocking the entire conversation. And I was left to ponder my own thoughts. She was coming back today… Oh No!

(Time skip to after lunch 3rd Period)

We were thirty minutes into third and Riley still wasn't here. Just when I was about to feel almost relieved I heard footsteps and whispers outside the door. Then the door opened and a soaking wet Riley walked in. And I thought Lucas looked bad, he was nothing compared to Riley. Apart from the fact that she was soaked, her eyes were puffy, she had on baggy sweats, and her hair was in this messy bun with chunks of hair hanging out. Everyone looked up and people gaped at her as she walked quickly to her seat. She sat down and stared at the wall. Most people just continued to stare at her. Probably wondering what got her that upset. I figured Maya made her come. After about ten minutes Lucas walked in with a note to give to the teacher. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Riley, Everyone noticed this. He shuffled to the teacher's desk and handed her the note, both of them talking in hushed whispers. He turned around as he walked to look at Riley. She looked up and gave him a small smile (which he returned) before turning her attention back to her desk. He had a conflicted expression on his face as he left the room. _Hmmm that was weird? Shouldn't she be mad at him?_ As soon as the bell rang she jumped out of her seat and ran towards the door. She went to her locker quickly, hiding her face. Then _he_ walked up to her. She turned to him and smiled. He said something and they both laughed and she shook her head. _What's going on?_ Even though they were smiling, they both still seemed sad. I didn't even realized I was staring until Farkle and Maya neared them. Maya had a sad look on her face directed towards them. But it soon hardened as she saw me. She walked quickly and grabbed Riley's arm protectively and muttered something to her. They both glanced in my direction and then Riley said something back. Maya tugged her away after saying a quick hi and goodbye to Lucas and Farkle. Riley also said her goodbyes and they both walked towards class. Before they entered the classroom they both turned around, Maya giving me a cold, long, stare. And Riley's was a sorrowful, and regretful stare all at once. They went into the classroom and left me standing in the hallway. I finally unfroze myself from the place where my feet had been glued to the floor for the past five minutes and walked to the same door they just entered. I took a deep breath before entering. _Oh god, what have do I have in store?_

 **A/N**

 **Okay, did you like it? I don't really know what I think of it yet. I am going to put this story on Wattpad if you guys want to check it out there.**

 **I don't know what I am going to do about Avery yet… I don't know if I want her to start being mean or continue trying to steal Lucas or something, but I am know there has to be a R/L talk as well as a M/R talk and R/A also a L/M and also a L/A, and a M/A. Those will be throughout the next chapters. I don't think I will make R/L get back together just yet… I think I will make the storyline more interesting other than they just keep getting back together and breaking up. But I will try to update soon!**

 **Leave comments telling me what you think I should do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I am planning to update either this week or next week. This story is on Wattpad now! So you can also look at it there. I am planning on maybe putting another story on there as well. I don't know what it will be about yet, but it'll be a gmw story. So please comment and check it out on Wattpad!**

 **Kisses! xoxoxo**

 **-Mallory**

 **Username: rainbowunicorns3**


	9. Chapter 9

Avery POV

When I walked into the classroom all eyes immediately snapped to me. They were all filled with fire and anger. Riley was sitting down with Maya in her normal seat. Maya gave me the Coldest glare, but Riley just stared down at her desk. I don't know what I did to make everyone hate me? Farkle came in later and he couldn't even look at me. Missy came in a saw me. Surprisingly she didn't glare, she saw me and came sauntering over. "Hey Avery, great job!" "What?" "I think you did Lucas a favor, I mean breaking him and Riley up! You didn't even have to try that hard." "I didn't -" "Now he can be with someone who deserves him. Someone confident and beautiful. Not some insecure crybaby. Tell you a secret. He didn't even like her that much anyways." I heard the door slam shut and I turned my head and saw Riley sprinting outside the window. Of course Maya and Farkle were mad, but Farkle seemed more focused on Riley while Maya... "what the HELL Bradford? You think you're soooo clever! Well let me tell you something bit-" "MAYA! There's more important things right now." He motioned towards the door. "Don't think this is over Bitchford!" She and Farkle then sprinted after Riley. I waited a minute before asking to go to the bathroom. When I got out in the hall, I ran in the direction I saw the other three go in. I skidded to a stop when I saw them hovering by the door to the front steps. I ran around, so they wouldn't see me, to the window on the other side. As soon as I got there, I saw why they were staying back. Riley was on the steps sobbing, in Lucas' arms. I looked at Maya and Farkle they both just looked really sad. I wondered why they weren't going up and comforting her too. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Riley calmed down a little bit and pulled herself from his embrace. He said something to her and she looked at him sadly before answering. I noticed Maya look at Farkle and mouthed 'oh no' I looked back and saw that they were now both on their feet arguing. "Well maybe that's not what I want!" Lucas yelled. "Well its the way it has to be!" "Why? Riley we can work it out together." He tried to reach for her hand but she pulled it away and turned around before sprinting away. Maya and Farkle came out. Maya looked sadly at Lucas and put her hand on his shoulder. She said something and he looked down and nodded. She then sprinted after Riley. Lucas sat down on the steps and Farkle followed. Lucas put his head in his hands while Farkle was talking to him. I decided that this would be the time to go back, so I snuck back around and into the classroom. I sat down in my seat and tried to pay attention. But I couldn't. I realized that the rumors were true. Riley and Lucas broke up, and it was all my fault.

 **Hey Cuties! Sorry this took so long to update. I've been having some personal problems. I know this chapter is very short! I've already written another chapter and I plan on updating more frequently. I will post a new (longer) chapter sometime next week. Check out all my other stories on Wattpad!** my. /UiNb/DHgkVrFfXy **You're all my queens! Love you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas POV

As soon as I saw Riley in the classroom, I knew that this was hard on her too. I was really worried about her. She looked almost... dead. I guess a better word is empty. Yeah, she just looked empty. I saw Avery out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I handed the note to the teacher and gave Riley a quick smile before exiting the classroom. I knew this was going to be hard before it even begun.

After we saw each other in the hallway, I went outside to get some air. I just needed time to think. After about five minutes I couldn't handle the silence. I got up, and started to go inside when the doors banged open and Riley came rushing out. Tears flowing freely down her face. She slammed into my arms. "I-I'm so- sorry I-" she stuttered. She looked up and saw it was me. Then she started crying all over again. "Hey, hey. It's okay" I pulled her into my arms again and she buried her face in my sweatshirt. "What's wrong Princess?" "I- It's r-re- really stu- stupid..." I led her to the steps and sat down. "I- It's j- just... d-do you st-still like m-me? Did y-you e-ev-ever like m-me or d-did yo- you just fe-feel ba-bad for m-m-me?" "What of course I did, I still do. Why would you ever think that?" "Mi-Miss-Missy sa-said th-that yo-you never l-liked m-me." She burst into tears again. We sat there for a minute until she calmed down. "Listen, don't ever listen to Missy, I like you and only you!" "Bu-but maybe sh-she's to-right...ma-maybe w-we are-aren't right for e-each ot-other..." I jumped up. "How could you ever think that?!" "Because its true Lucas!" Her crying had slowed and she was now standing now more agitated than sad. "It's true!" "No it's not! Can't you see that! I like you! I want to be with YOU!" "We can't! We have to stay apart!" "What if that's not what I want?!" "Well that's the way it has to be!" She spun on her heels and ran away toward the bleachers. I sighed. Maya and Farkle came out. "Did you hear all of that?" They both stood beside me. "Yeah..." "sorry buddy..." "I don't care what she says. I'm not giving up on her." Maya came and put her hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel Lucas, but trust me right now pushing her will only drive her away. She just needs some time..." I looked at the ground and nodded. She smiled sadly at me before running after Riley.

The bell rang and I rushed out of my class. I got to Riley's locker just as she did. Her eyes were still red from crying. She started to open her mouth but I stopped her before she could speak. "Look- I know what your going to say. But I just wanted to say that I understand your decision. And even though it will be hard, I will respect it. But just know that when you're ready. I will be ready too. Because I'll never give up on you Riley Matthews." She just looked at me speechless. I leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking away. When I got to the middle of the hall I turned around and yelled to her. "Forever Riley Matthews!" People were staring at us but I didn't care. A tear slid down her cheek, but she was smiling. As I turned around my phone dinged. On it a text from her said. "And always... ❤️" I smiled before locking my phone and walking to my locker. It took me about 5 minutes to get my locker open and all my stuff together. As soon as I shut my locker, my phone rung out again. This time it was a call from Farkle. As soon as I answered it I heard screaming in the background. "Dude you gotta get down to the quad... NOW!" I was already walking there. "What's going on?" "Just hurry..." I heard another scream "HEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" That was Maya. "STAY OUT OF THIS DWARF!" "IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO IN TWO SECONDS, YOU'LL HAVE SURGICALLY REATTACH YOUR PONYTAILS AND YOUR BALLSACK! LET HER GO MEATHEAD!" I heard another scream. This time I recognized the scream. It was one I heard only a few times. Like the time she fell and broke her ankle. I was sprinting to the quad. Running as fast as I can to save my Princess.

 **Sup my queens!**

 **I will update in the next week. Idk how many chapters are left, but I think I'm almost done. I have already written about here other chapters. I don't know if I want to end it there or not. But I promise to update soon!**

 **luv you all! ?**

 **~Mallory**


	11. Chapter 11

Maya POV

Look, let me just say that I was already pissed before the incident in the quad and that just made me explode. Here I am in the principal's office with Lucas, Missy, Avery, and Wells (whose a mean, big guy on the football team. But more about him later) Riley is getting cleaned up in the nurse's room with Farkle. No one is really saying anything. The principal is just scowling at all of us. Lucas is staring angrily at the wall. Avery is fiddling with her hands. Wells is fidgeting in his seat, Missy (whose nose swelled up like a baseball) is obviously conflicted because she keeps trying to cover her smirk with her 'i'm little miss innocent' face. And me, I'm just glaring back at the principal.

You all must be confused... I'm sorry I get ahead of myself too much. I'm really bad at these overview things... here let me rewind about thirty minutes...

So, after I find Riley crying in the bleachers, I talk to her. Cheer her up a little bit (or at least enough to the point where she's not crying anymore) we walk back to class. And of course when we get in there Missy has to be a little - okay I'm trying not to cuss in front of other people. Anyways she makes a stupid comment to Riley about something I don't even remember and the teacher hears so she sends her to the office. Then she's mad, she blames Riley blah blah blah. So then after class ends and the school is buzzing about something that happened with Riley and Lucas in the hallway not too long ago. Anyways I meet up with Riley. Then go to the bathroom. I didn't see Riley get snatched to the side as I went in. When I get in there though Missy Bradford is waiting and 'corners' me. (I'm using air quotes even though you can't see me, because she didn't really corner me, I could've left at any time. But I wanted to hear what this little bitch (sorry I said I was trying) had to say. Which was really nothing. So after that I come out and see no Riley. I soon get a text from someone saying to come to the quad. As I'm walking I hear screaming, that's Riley's scream. So I get there and see a crowd. Then I see Wells holding Riley while two of the cheerleaders stand close by. One is going through Riley's phone and reading her texts out loud (between her and Lucas I'm assuming because they sound kind of romantic and they are fake gagging and laughing) and whenever Riley protests or try's to break free, the other one will slap or punch her hard. This is where the story really begins. Now... *presses play button* let's start the show. I push through the crowd. "HEY LET HER GO!" Missy then comes in pushing her way next to me. "STAY OUT OF THIS DWARF!" I push her out of the way and march up to Wells and the cheerleaders "IF YOU DON'T LET HER GO IN TWO SECONDS YOU'L HAVE TO SURGICALLY REATTACH YOUR PONYTAILS AND YOUR BALLSACK! LET HER GO MEATHEAD!" The cheerleaders truly looked terrified, but Wells looked unaffected. "Hey she said let her go!" I turned to see Avery step out of the crowd. Missy looked shocked but soon recovered. "EVERYONE BACK OFF! OR LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE GETS IT!" She said sauntering up to me, Wells and Riley. I shoved her aside and she pushed me to the ground. "WHAT DID I SAY?!" She then punched Riley hard in the nose and threw her to the ground and started kicking her. "TOUCH HER AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD!" 'Lucas!' I thought. Missy backed off and looked scared to death. Wells yanked Riley back up (who now had blood pouring from her nose and she looked like she was going to faint at any moment.) The path cleared and Lucas came emerged from the crowd. He stopped right in front of Wells. "Let. Her. Go." Now any normal person would've been terrified. Lucas' Texas side was pretty scary and it was amplified when it came to Riley. But of course Wells, being the meathead he is, laughs. Now the crowd, who was listening closely. So close it was getting claustrophobic, took a collective step back. It was Lucas' turn to laugh. "Big. Mistake." He said before yanking Riley from his grasp and throwing her towards me. I caught her as she stumbled towards me. She collapsed into my arms and she looked like hell. And judging by the way she was staggering and putting most of her weight on me, I could tell she probably had a concussion. I looked back and Lucas was now clenching his fists about to attack. "You shouldn't have done that pretty boy." "No, you shouldn't have pissed me off." "Awww, how adorable. Your defending your little girlfriend. Let me tell you something about her. She's a little slu-" before he could even get the word out Lucas had his shirt clenched in his fingers. "Say it again! I dare you!" Wells' eyes were wide now. Before Lucas could even get a punch in I intervened. "Lucas! It's pretty bad. We need to get her to the nurse." He reluctantly let go of his shirt. Still glaring at Wells. "If I ever even hear her name come out of your mouth again. I will knock all you teeth out, you got that." Wells actually looked kind of scared now. He just slowly nods. Lucas turns back and comes over and picks Riley up out of my arms and carries her bridal style to the nurse's. Before I left I walked over to Missy. I smirked and punched her hard in the nose. Then I went and followed Lucas to the nurse's. Farkle joined me on the way. After about ten minutes in there, Lucas and I got called to the principal's office. It took some threats and some convincing, but we finally got Lucas out of the room. Farkle stayed with her. When we came in we saw the Brady bunch sitting in the chairs. The principal told us to have a seat, which we did. Which is how we got here. With Lucas being worried about Riley and trying not to murder Wells, Wells being afraid of Lucas and Missy at the same time, Missy being satisfied and glaring at Avery, Avery distracting herself with her hands and every so often glancing up at me, and me being worried about Riley and glaring at the principal for not letting me be with her now. Finally he spoke. "Now, does someone want to tell me what in the sam hell happened today?! I am getting reports from teachers, students, parents, I have heard about twenty different versions of the story and it's only been thirty minutes! Miss Bradford? What do you have to say?" Missy smirked and sat up straighter and I got prepared to attack. "Well Mr. Duvall, Riley attacked poor Avery in the quad accusing her of breaking her and Lucas up. So being the good friend I am, I defended her. That's when she got her little boyfriend and the angry dwarf involved and threatened both of us. So Wells stepped in before anything happened." "THAT IS BULLSHIT!" "Miss Hart!" "NO! SHE IS A SNEAKY LITTLE BITCH! GO AND SEE RILEY FOR YOURSELF IN THE NURSE'S OFFICE! SHE IS BEAT UP BADLY AND PROBABLY HAS A CONCUSSION BECAUSE OF THAT LITTLE SLUT!" "MISS HART! I suggest you sit down and wait your turn." He turned to Wells. "Mr. Johnson?" He looked up nervously. "Uh, yeah that's what happened." "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" This time it was Lucas. "Mr. Friar, please sit down" He then turned to Avery. "Miss Jennings. You are new here, and though I do not know you, I trust you to tell the truth. What. Happened." She finally looked up and her eyes flickered between Lucas and I, and Missy. Missy was glaring at her. I was silently begging with my eyes. "Miss Jennings?" She looked back at the principal. "Tell me what happened." She gulped. "Well..." she began in a shaky voice...

 **JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAY!**

 **sorry, I'm just excited! Christmas is in almost a week! Yay!**

 **I will update sometime next week probably. There are only a few more chapters left so.. stay tuned! I love you all!**

 **Merry Christmas my Angels! ?**


	12. Chapter 12

Avery POV

I glanced back and forth between the two groups. I knew that if I agreed with Missy, they would permanently hate me, not to mention I'd have to face the wrath of Maya. But if I told the truth Missy would make my life a living hell. "Miss Jennings? Tell me what happened." I gulped. I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath and began. "Well... I went to the quad and I heard screaming. I saw a crowd so naturally I thought there was a fight, so I pushed my way to the front and saw Riley, who was being held by Wells, and two cheerleaders, one of which was going through Riley's phone reading her texts between her and Lucas I think, and the other was hitting her whenever she tried to protest or break free." I saw Lucas tense up when I mentioned the texts, I don't think he knew about that part. Maya looked relieved and Missy was glaring daggers at me, but I continued. "Then Maya comes in and tries to break it up, but then Missy comes and threatens Riley and Maya. I yelled to let her go, but they wouldn't listen. Then Maya tried to push her aside and Missy pushed her to the ground and started punching and kicking Riley. That's when Lucas comes in and tells Wells to let Riley go. He laughed so Lucas yanked her away and gave her to Maya, then there were some word exchange between the two. Wells said that Riley was a... a.. slut. And Lucas gets mad, but before he hits him Maya tells him to take Riley to the nurse. Then Lucas went and picked her up and carried her to the nurse's office. Then Maya came over and punched Missy. Then she left with Farkle. After that the crowd cleared out and we all left. But we were called to the office." Once I finished I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Thank you Miss Jennings, I appreciate your honesty. Miss Hart and Mr Friar, you and Miss Jennings may leave." "WHAT! You believe her! Obviously she's lying! They've teamed up against us!" "Miss Bradford, not only does the story have more details then the one you told, but lines up with most of the stories I've heard and frankly I don't think Miss Matthews is capable of doing anything particularly vicious. Now you may sit down or the punishment will grow!" She sat down and we stood up and left the room. When we got outside I turned to leave when someone grabbed my arm. "Hey Avery... thanks. For telling the truth. I was afraid for a second." Maya looked at me sadly. "Your welcome, and I'm sorry about... everything. Will you let me know about Riley?" She nodded and then she ran off. I turned to Lucas. "Hey, I'm really, really sorry." "It's okay, you know. It's good to see you Avery..." I smiled and he came over and hugged me. He pulled away. "Thanks I really appreciate what you did in there." "No problem, and for what it's worth, I really hope it works out with Riley." He nodded. I smirked an nodded my head in the direction of the nurse's office. "Go get the girl." He smiled and nodded. Then he took off running. I sat down outside the door to process what just happened. About thirty minutes later Missy came out. I stood up quickly. She stomped over to me. "You do realize I'm going to make your life a living hell right!" Before I could respond a voice rung out. "Not without going through us!" We both turned and saw all of them. Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. Riley, being the one who spoken, stepped forwards. She had a bandage wrapped around her head and a sling on her arm. "Why do you care what happens to this boyfriend stealer?" She came and stood in front of me almost... protectively? "Careful Bradford, that's my friend you're talking about." Everyone was kind of shocked at this point. "Listen Missy, I've had a rough day and I'm pretty sure that if you get in trouble one more time you're expelled, so how about you leave us alone and we'll leave you alone." She shuffled her feet and tried to look like she was contemplating the answer before she scoffed, and said "whatever. I don't care." And then sauntered down the hall. Riley then turned to me. "Thanks, but you didn't have to do that..." "why wouldn't I? I meant what I said... look I heard about what you did in there. We all really appreciate it. And I'm not really one to hold a grudge. How about you eat lunch with us tomorrow?" It took a second for me to recover, but then I smiled and nodded. She pulled me in for a hug. I whispered into her ear. "For the record, I don't think I could ever steal Lucas away from you. That boy is really in love." She pulled back and blushed. She gave me one last smile before turning to her friends. But right before she got there she turned back once more. "Come to house tomorrow after school. It's time you come to the bay window." She smiled at me and grabbed Lucas' hand. They both smiled at me before turning and walking down the hallway. When Lucas put his arm around her and she leaned into his shoulder. Maya walked up to me and I got nervous for a second. Then she broke a smile. "Any friend of Riley's is a friend of mine. Truce." She stuck her hand out. And I took it and shook it. I looked at Farkle who smiled and nodded at me. "See you tomorrow." "Yeah, great... school!" I said sarcastically. She laughed. And shook her head. "I meant at the Bay Window." "So, how special is this window?" She got a serious look on her face. "So special that anyone who sits in it is immediately a permanent member of the group." She winked at me and took Farkle's hand. "I'm really glad things worked out." He said to me. "Me too." They both smiled before going and joining their friends. I tried to process everything that just happened but I couldn't. I was just so happy, and for the first time since I got here, I went home with an actual smile on my face. And I couldn't wait for the next day to come.

 **Hey** **lovelies!**

 **Idk if this is the last chapter. I was thinking of doing a chapter of what happened with Riley and Lucas in the nurse' office. I am probably going to take a break until after Christmas, but I will try to post the last chapter before New Years. Write a review and check out my other stories on Wattpad. Also check out my new story**.

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Love you all!**

 **-Mallory**


End file.
